Elh Melizée
is a major character in Solatorobo; while not the player controlled character, she is the main character of the game's first half, and a supporting character during the game's latter half. A mysterious young Felineko rescued by Red while aboard the burning Hindenburg during the game's prologue, she is a taciturn and serious girl with hidden motives, compounded by her unwillingness to open up to others. Appearance Elh has white hair and purple ears, along with a purple striped tail and purple stripes on her cheeks. She dresses mainly in a white long shirt/short dress with striped arms, black leggings and white boots. She also has what look like piercings in her ears. She dresses like a boy, which several people question her on throughout the game, though Red and Chocolat are the only ones who didn't seem to work it out immediately. Personality Unemotional and intent on her elusive mission, Elh is extremely reticent, introverted, and quarrelsome in comparison to her crewmates, only interacting with them to issue orders or to voice her opinion on the course of their progress. Though she can come off as cold due to her lack of social etiquette and short temper, Elh is actually a kind young woman who hides her emotions, as opposed to being devoid of any. As she spends more time with Red and Chocolat, she shows them a much kinder, genuine and caring exterior than she initially had; she has genuine moments of emotion with the former, and the latter's sarcastic sense of humor rubs off on her. The only thing that can reliably break her calm exterior is insects, something that amuses Red to no end. Being a Paladin, it is her sole duty to seal Lares through the Ritual of Forfeit at the cost of the life of whomever is tied to her medallion, in this case being Red. Though she betrays Red by hiding this truth from him, she is unable to commence with the ritual and is kidnapped in the aftermath. To make up for her actions, she joins the Asmodeus as a permanent crew member at the end of the first part, though spends much of the second part of the game in a state of depression and with a guilt complex. History While searching for the amulet that would awaken Lares she found her way onto the Hindenburg. However the Hindenburg started burning due to Red, and she was knocked unconscious due to an explosion. Red found her soon after, and brought her aboard the Asmodeus to save her. Relatonships Red ''' Elh shares a complicated relationship with Red. During the start, she simply needs him because of the Amulet he took on the Hindenburg and to perform the 'Rite of Forfeit'. However, over time she begins to develop feelings for him, and during the second part of the game these feelings are more obvious. It is possible that she loved him throughout most of the game, as at Samoyede, where they went to perform the Rite, a woman says to Elh that she should be true to her feelings. '''Chocolat Not much is seen between the two of them, though it could be assumed that they have some sort of relationship as they are both girls and both have to deal with Red. They are also both worried about Red when he does the simulations. Merveille ''' There is also not much of a relationship between these two, though during Red's simulations, Elh is the first one Merveille tells about Red's past. '''Béluga The two of them are both Paladins, and also the only remaning survivors from Ragdoll. Elh is at first worried that he has turned over to the Kurvaz to help awaken Lares, but by the second part of the game, this fear has been arrested and smoothed over. Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure Good Category:Immortals Category:Spoilers Category:Psychics Category:Magic